Do you believe in Fate?
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Do you believe in fate? Where will their journey take them? Come and find out. Fate x Nanoha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series =3

**Setting:** Sometime in the Nanoha Strikers universe.

_**

* * *

Fate

* * *

**_

I roughly pushed Nanoha against the back of our bedroom door, and slowly...oh so slowly...trailed my lips down the side of her face, taking a moment to nibble and lick that tasty earlobe of hers.

"Fa...Fate-chan...wha...what are you doing? This isn't like you...why are you doing...ohhh...unnn...that feels so good, Fate-chan...but...uhhh...this isn't you...Fate-chan..." Nanoha moaned out, as she felt herself melting against the back of their bedroom door as Fate moved on from her ear, and began nipping and sucking down her neck.

I smiled a devilish grin against the side of Nanoha's neck, and then leaned forward and licked and sucked an especially sensitive part of Nanoha's throat, leaving what I was sure would be a lovely hickey, and making Nanoha gasp out loud, before she began to weakly push me away.

"Fate-chan...Fate...please...as much as I'm enjoying this, and hoo boy...am I enjoying this...there's something wrong...you're not acting like your usual self...at all. I mean I love this more aggressive side of you that you're showing but...Fate...please...tell me what's wrong...what happened?"

I stared into Nanoha's slate-blue eyes, which were filled with worry...and just _grinned_.

I then raised a finger and trailed it down the side of her face, before leaning in once more and catching her lips in a soft gentle kiss, cutting off any further protestation that she tried to make...before I roughly pulled away.

Nanoha leaned back against the door, her breath leaving her body in deep pants, as she held her hands to her chest and continued to stare at me with those bright, blue worried eyes, completely unsure of what to do or say next.

I gave her a quirky grin, tapped the side of my forehead in a small salute, turned around, and began running towards our open bedroom window, before launching myself through the open pane, letting out a peal of gleeful, uninhibited laughter that trailed behind me, as I soared free as a bird through the open, dawn-dusted sky above me.

I looked back over my shoulder at Nanoha, who stood leaning out of our bedroom window, one hand held out to me in distress as she called out my name, which was immediately whipped away by the wind.

As I saw her begin to climb out of the bedroom window to give chase, I put a finger to my lips, blew her a quick kiss, sent her a playful wink, and then whispered a silent magical phrase which caused a sphere of purplish-dark energy to completely surround my body, and in the blink of an eye I had vanished from Nanoha's view.

The last thing that I saw before I completely vanished, was one of Nanoha's face constricted in worry and fear, and her mouth opened in a cry that pierced my hearing even as her visage quickly faded from my view.

"FAAATTEE!!"

* * *

_**To be continued...?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** This was just a quirky little story idea that popped into my head that I decided to write, since I now have access to a computer again, after my virus-attacked computer went down and took the files for my other story with it ^^

Please let me know if you want me to continue this by reviewing. Reviews feed a writer's soul =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer can be found in Chapter 1 ^_^  
**

_**

* * *

Nanoha**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fate.

Fate.

FATE!

Oh no, no what is going here?! Why did Fate just fly away from me? Why did she disappear like that? _How_ did she disappear like that? And why was she acting so...un-Fate-like.

All of these questions and more were swirling around in my brain, as I stumbled across our bedroom, then out the bedroom door almost tripping, falling, and possibly breaking something on the way down the stairs.

I made it to the front door, wrenched it open, and began running across the dew-dampened grass, as the first rays of sunlight began to appear on the horizon.

We weren't allowed to fly without special permission from Hayate, though Fate didn't seem to pay that rule any mind at all, when she took off through our bedroom window.

Oh god, Fate. Where did you go? What am I going to do? How am I going to find you? Please Fate...come back to me!

I stumbled and almost fell as I finally made it out to the training field, and saw the only person whom I knew would be out here training this early in the morning.

"Vita-chan...Fate is...Fate...she...I couldn't stop her...Vita! Fate is gone!" I cried, as I rushed over to the diminutive redhead, and grabbed the front of her top, my hands shaking with the effort I was making not to completely lose it in front of my sub-commander.

Vita's blue eyes opened wide in shock, and she wasted no time in pulling up a virtual screen, and sending out an urgent message to Hayate, Chrono, Yuuno, Signum, Shamal, Lindy, and all of the Forwards.

I briefly wondered why I hadn't done that myself as soon as Fate had disappeared, but my mind was still firmly gripped in panic mode, and so I just waited quietly by Vita's side as the small Knight sent out her message.

"Fate Testarossa has gone missing. I repeat, Fate Testarossa is missing! I call for an emergency meeting _immediately_, so that we can begin making plans on how to find her."

I finally stood up tall by Vita's side, and wiped away the tears that were in my eyes without me even noticing that they had formed.

Vita looked up at me, and lightly tugged on the side of my shirt, before saying in a quiet yet firm voice, "don't worry, Nanoha. We'll find her. I give you my word as your sub-commander, a Velka Knight...and as your friend. We _will_ find Fate, and bring her back to you."

I gave Vita a grateful smile for being the stronger one of us two this time around, as matters of the heart had always left me feeling a bit weak...especially when it came to Fate.

Vita and I began walking towards the command building, and the emergency meeting that had been called for us all to try to track down and find Fate.

And absolutely _nothing_ was going to stop me from doing that.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Fate_**

* * *

I laughed deep and low, as I watched Nanoha walk across the grass with the short Velka Knight by her side, as I followed their every move in the glowing, floating, crystalline sphere before me.

I then felt a shiver run down my spine, as dark tendrils of energy began moving up my legs, around my torso, and up towards my face, lightly caressing my cheeks with their cold ethereal touch.

Then that cold, wispy touch was replaced by a more solid, though no-less-cold touch, and a low feminine voice purred softly in my ear, as I felt lips lightly caressing my cheek.

"They're all worried about you...your little friends. You should go pay them a visit, and let them know that you are quite alright, my pet."

I felt a grin tug at the corners of my mouth, and I leaned back a little until slitted, cat-like yellow eyes and long flowing, dark locks were the only things within my burgundy-eyed view.

"But of course, Mistress. Anything that you desire of me, I will give to you."

"That's my little Kitten," the voice purred again into my ear, as her lips moved slowly and sensually down the back of my neck, and then licked lightly against it.

I felt a shiver rush down my spine, even as something inside of me _screamed_ that this was so WRONG.

But there was something blocking that voice that was trying to say something to me. There was something dark that seemed to weigh down heavily in my mind, and made everything but my Mistress before me a blur. I couldn't remember anything past last night, and whatever I _did_ remember still seemed to only revolve around my Mistress.

And my Mistress was all there was to me now.

I heard a low laugh by my ear, and then I was being shoved lightly forward, as my Mistress once again spoke to me.

"Now go, Fate Testarossa. Go and show them all just what a naughty little kitty you've become."

"Yes, my Mistress," I replied, as I slowly rose to my feet, my dark robe swirling about my feet, as I pulled a chain from around my neck, and held up the object attached to it.

"Let's us go, Bardiche. Our...friends...are waiting for us to come and play with them."

"Yes, my Master. I am ready to...play," my ever-faithful device replied back to me.

I let a low, dark chuckle escape my lips, before I pulled out a dark purplish crystal, which had a core of dark energy swirling around within it.

I rubbed my hand lightly over the crystal, and in a flash of bright, blinding light my view of my Mistress vanished, and I felt the swirling dark energies permeate my very being. I threw my head back and reveled in the dark joy of the feeling that the energies were feeding into me.

And all the while the small, infinitesimal voice within me that kept on making all of this seem just so _wrong_, began to grow smaller and weaker, until all that was left was a feeling that I was missing something...something important that had just faded...but I just could _not_ put my finger on what that thing was.

I felt like a light had just been snuffed out...and was probably never coming back.

_**

* * *

**_

_**To be continued...**_

**

* * *

A/N:** Thank you everyone who took the time to review! It made me very happy, and inspired me to get this next chappy out as soon as possible! =3

A quick note on how I'm going to be posting. As I mentioned on my profile page, my OCD makes it very hard for me to type up my stories most times, but I've discovered that if I post one short chapter at a time, I can get the chapters out a lot quicker, than if I try to do one long chapter at once ^_^

So, look out for more of these mini chappies! I'll try to keep them coming out as soon as possible! Much love! =3

_~Yuri-hime~_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**_

* * *

Fate

* * *

_**

I appeared over the central command building, and just allowed myself to hover there silently for a few brief moments, before I flew down to the side of the building, near an open window on the second floor that showed the light inside, and a room full of people all clustered together, all looking anxious and upset.

"We need to go out and rescue her _now_!" the voice that I instantly recognized as Nanoha's, floated through the open window to my ears.

"We first need to know _where_ she is first, before we can go off and rescue her, Nanoha," a deep male voice, which I also instantly recognized as belonging to my 'brother', Chrono.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Chrono. I'm just _really_ worried about her. She wasn't acting like her usual normal self. She just seemed so...dark and mysterious...and was acting _way_ more aggressive than I had ever known her to be," Nanoha's voice continued to drift to my ears, through the open window.

"It's okay, Nanoha. We understand, and are also all worried about Fate as well," the voice of the one I instantly knew as my 'Mother' came drifting through the open window next.

"Indeed Lindy-san, we all are," the strong, self-assured tones of Signum spoke up next.

"And you said that she just _vanished_ into thin air right before you, Nanoha?" the soft tones of Yuuno asked gently of Nanoha.

"Yes. One minute she was flying through the sky, laughing this disturbing kind of laugh that I'd never heard from her before, then just like _that_...she vanished before my very eyes," Nanoha replied, as I began to float backwards and away from the window.

"Don't worry, Nanoha-san. We'll find Fate-san, and then we'll _crush_ whoever made her disappear like this," the energetic voice of Subaru came through next, loud and clear.

"Idiot. Watch where you're pumping that fist full of energy. You almost took out my eyeball," the usual, irritated-sounding voice of Tea floated through next.

By now I was a good distance away from the window, and so I pulled Bardiche back out from around my neck, and whispered softly to him.

"Bardiche. Transform."

A flash of glowing, yellow light quickly surrounded and then encircled my entire body, and when my transformation was over, I was fully outfitted in my _Barrier Jacket_ outfit.

"Did you all just feel that! That was a Device Transformation! That was _Fate's_ Device Transformation!" the suddenly hopeful and excited voice of Nanoha sounded from the inside of the second floor room, just before Nanoha herself appeared at the window.

"Fate! Oh my goddess, you're back! Fate! Where have you been?! I've been so worried about you. Please Fate...come inside...come back here...to me," Nanoha pleaded with tear-filled, crystalline-blue eyes.

I smiled gently at her, raised two of my fingers to my lips, kissed them lightly, and then blow them sweetly towards her.

I then held Bardiche up, as he was already in Device Firing Mode, and pointed his business end straight towards Nanoha's suddenly wide-eyed face.

"Hey honey," I replied back to Nanoha, with a cheerful little _grin_ on my face.

"I'm home."

Then the only thing that could be seen and heard afterward, was the _crackling_ **power** of Bardiche firing a _massive_ power shot _straight_ for Nanoha's head.

_**

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**_

**A/N:** A hearty Thanks to all those who took the time to review! =D

**DreamShadower** - Lol no, no Vivio in this one *but* she _is_ in my latest update to '**_In One Week_**', if you want to read some fun Vivio and Arf interaction-ness =D

_~Yuri-hime~_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**

* * *

Nanoha

* * *

**_

I couldn't believe it.

Fate had just fired on me?!

I was in such a state of shock, that I couldn't move fast enough out of the way, and the only thing that kept me from getting hit by Fate's blast, was Signum flying in from behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist, and quickly pulling me back and out of the way of the window.

The wall which the window was situated it, _exploded_ in a shower of plaster and glass, and everyone who was inside the room quickly ducked out of the way of all the flying debris.

I lay under Signum's protective grasp on the ground, coughing as I tried to see through the haze of smoke and burning debris if everyone else was alright.

"Is everyone okay! Can you all hear me? Please everyone! Answer me!" I cried out, as I slowly climbed to my feet with Signum's help.

"Yeah, we're all alright," I heard Chrono answer, as he came into view leading Lindy, Hayate, Yuuno, Shamal, Vita, and the 4 young Forwards.

"Nanoha-san...was that really Fate-san...did she really just fire on us...on you..." little Caro asked with wide, tear-filled blue eyes.

"Yes, dear little Caro. I did indeed just fire on you all."

I felt an almost electrifying _jolt_ flash down my back, as Fate's voice came clearly through the now wide open hole in the wall, where the window used to be.

Everyone's head snapped up and towards her voice, and there she was floating just outside the hole in the wall wearing a wide, almost-terrifying grin that I'd never seen on her face before.

"Fate..." I weakly said, as I started walking slowly towards her, my hand held beseechingly out towards her. "Fate, what are you doing? Why are you doing this? What's happened to you?" I asked, as I slowly got closer to the one true love of my life.

"Nanoha, don't get any closer to her. She isn't acting like the Fate whom we all know and love. She's acting too dangerously. Get back!" Vita exclaimed, as she came alongside Signum, and both of them called upon their devices **Laevatein** and **Graf Eisen**, and held them up towards Fate.

"But, it's Fate! I can't leave her alone! My Fate would _never_ do something like this..._my_ Fate would _never_ try to hurt _any_ of us like this. So please, Fate...please...tell me that this really _isn't_ you....that this really isn't the one person whom I love with all my heart and soul doing all of this...please, Fate..." I beseeched as I got closer to Fate, until she and I were a mere two or three feet apart.

"Na...no...ha," Fate said slowly, as she raised a hand to her head, and held her forehead as if it were paining her greatly.

"Yes, Fate it's me. Nanoha. I don't know what's happened to you...what's been done to you to make you do something like this against all the ones you love, but I promise you Fate I won't leave you! We'll fight whatever is happening to you together, so please Fate...fight it and come back to me!" I cried out, as I quickly dashed forward those last few feet, and rocketed out the hole in the wall, and flew straight into Fate, wrapping my arms around her once I reached her side, and holding her tightly against my body.

"Nanoha..." Fate's confused-sounding voice, lightly whispered into my ear, as I continued to hold her tightly against me.

"Shh Fate-love, shh...it's gonna be okay now. You don't have to say anything else right now. I've got you...I've got you," I said tenderly against Fate's neck, as my lips brushed lovingly against her throat, and we both slowly began to drift downwards towards the partially destroyed room.

"But, Nanoha...I..." Fate tried to continue, as her burgundy-coloured eyes searched my clear, blue ones in confused worry. "What did I do, Nanoha...what happened? Why has **Bardiche** been discharged? Why am I in my _Barrier Jacket_?" Fate asked, as she and I finally landed inside the half-destroyed room, and she could see all of the damage that had been done to both the room and its occupants.

Everyone was gathered around covered in soot and pieces of plaster, and watching and waiting in almost-nervous silence, as they all tried to avoid Fate's eyes.

"Did I...did I do this...to all of you," Fate asked in her usually soft voice, which was now even softer than most of the room's occupants had ever heard it before.

"Um...well," Yuuno began nervously, as he raised a hand to his head, and lightly scratched the back of it.

"Yes, you did. And I...we...would like to know why," Chrono stated, as he stepped forward and faced off against his little sister.

"Chrono dear, don't be so gruff with her. She's obviously as confused about what's going on as we all are," Lindy stated, as she placed a calming hand on Chrono's shoulder.

Chrono nodded once in acquiescence to his mother, and let out a deep breath as he then relaxed his stance.

"Fate...honey...it's okay now...whatever is wrong, whatever happened to make you do all of...this...it's okay now. We're all here now to try to figure out what's going on with you, and to try to help fix whatever is wrong. So now, honey...please come with us," Lindy said in a soft, calming voice as she took slow steady steps towards her daughter.

"Nanoha...?" Fate said in a quietly, beseeching voice as she turned tear-misted, crimson-coloured eyes towards me. "Nanoha...I don't...I don't understand...what's happening...what did I do...what's mother talking abou...what did I do to...AAAHHHHHH!!" Fate suddenly screamed, as she then fell to her knees clutching her head tightly, as he eyes screwed shut in what looked like excruciating pain.

"Fate! FATE!" I cried out, as I fell to my knees beside her, and reached out to grab her shoulders and pull her trembling body against mine.

"NO! Don't touch me! Get the hell away from me! I don't want your filthy hands touching me!" Fate cried out as her hand suddenly shot out, and she shoved me _hard_ away from her.

"Nanoha! Get away from her!" I heard Vita's voice cry out to me yet sounding far off, almost as if in a dream, as all of my attention was focused so hard on Fate.

"But...Fate...it's okay now...it's all okay now...please...please Fate...stop all of this...Fate...please...don't do this again," I whispered in a broken, tear-filled voice as I slowly reached out to my one true love, only to have her viciously slap my hand away, as she rose swiftly to her feet.

I then heard and felt the energies of multiple transformations taking place behind me, and I knew that the others in the room would all now have their devices trained on Fate...our Fate...ready to fire upon her if she looked as if she would attack us again. I knew that they didn't want to attack her...no more than I did...but the situation had gotten to the point where even they had to turn their weapons on a fellow commander, daughter, and friend.

I could feel my heart breaking slowly in my chest.

I then rose slowly to my feet, and faced Fate who was now looking at me with unreadable, crimson eyes and that smirk on her face that was _not_ one that _my _Fate ever wore, and that I was swiftly beginning to despise seeing.

"Well, it seems as if I may have overstayed my welcome here a bit," Fate drawled as she tipped her head to the side a little, and then let out a low, chilling chuckle. "Well, no matter. I believe that I've done enough to have satisfied my Mistress's will. So, I will be bidding you all a _fond_ farewell...that is until the next time that we all get to..._play_...with each other again," Fate said, as that infuriating smirk on her face grew even wider.

"Fate! Wait! Who are you talking about? Mistress? Who is that?! And why are you doing her bidding! Fate, answer me! Tell me why you're doing all of this, and just what this 'Mistress' has done to you that's making you act this way!" I cried out, as I reached out once again to Fate.

Fate quickly hopped backwards out of reach of my outstretched hand, and I heard everyone behind me take a step forward, as they all leveled their devices at Fate, and then waited with held breathes to see what Fate would do next.

"Silly, Nanoha. If I told you all of that, then how would I be able to continue playing with all of you? Because then you'd _surely_ try to stop, and more than likely _hurt_ my Mistress. And I simply can't allow that. So farewell, _my love_. It's been a literal _blast_, but my Mistress is calling me back. So, until next time," Fate said with a cheeky grin as she raised two fingers to her lips, kissed them, and blew the kiss towards me.

And then the next instant she was gone. Just vanished into thin air like she had the last time, with only a slowly dwindling, swirling mass of dark purplish smoke left to show where she had once stood.

That slow breaking of my heart became a swift and painful _cracking_, and I fell to my knees clutching my chest crying out for my lost love, as I felt warm and caring arms surround and hold me, not knowing who they belonged to, only knowing that the care and comfort that they offered could not stem the flow of devastated hurt and pain that I was feeling.

I had once again just lost my Fate...and I didn't know if I would ever be able to get her back again.

_**

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**_

**AN:** I just want to send out a special thanks to all those who took the time to review my last chapter: **Syaoran Li Clow**, **Raging Heart**, **Hiko**. YOU ALL ROCK! =D

Please read and review everyone, and I'll see you all next chappy! =3


End file.
